Dry Bowser and Toadette's Snowball Fight
by videogamenerd123
Summary: When Toadette accidentally hits Dry Bowser with a snowball, it turns into one heck of a snowball fight. Read and Review plz
1. She started it!

A snowball fight with Dry Bowser and Toadette. A Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus-like story. enjoy!

Toadette was making a snowball. Oh, how she loved to hit anyone who was unsuspecting enough. She quickly hid in a bush and waited for a target.

"Steady... Steady..." Toadette whispered. "Can't miss this one..."

Toadette heard someone coming and immediately jumped out of her hiding spot to throw the snowball at. It turns out to be Dry Bowser who got hit.

Toadette gulped as Dry Bowser glared at her "Oops... Sorry D-B! I was waiting to hit Koopa Kid."

"Not to worry. I know you were just trying to have some fun. Now it's my turn!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he grabbed Toadette's winter hat, scooped up some snow, put the snow in it, and put it back onto Toadette's head. He laughed as he saw the snow falling out of the hat and onto Toadette's face.

"Very funny..." Toadette said as she threw another snowball at Dry Bowser, making him into a pile of bones. Dry Bowser glaring yet again at the mushroom girl as he assembled back into his former shape

"That's it... I gonna get you, kid!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he started chasing Toadette. This is gonna be a long, yet fun, snowball fight...


	2. Dry Bowser's revenge

Dry Bowser is walking around, looking for Toadette's hiding place.

"Come out Toadette!" Dry Bowser called "You can't hide from me forever!"

BAM! A snowball hit Dry Bowser's head. He growled in annoyance. Then, he heard someone giggling. The skeletal reptile smirked, knowing where Toadette is hiding.

"Where could Toadette be?" Dry Bowser faked as he walked near Toadette's hiding place "I hope she doesn't hit me with another snowball." Then, he walked away from Toadette's hiding place, which happens to be inside a log.

Toadette got out of her hiding place, in search of her skeletal, reptilian friend.

"Dry Bowser's wandering around." Toadette said as she giggled "I'll catch him for sure!"

Little did she know, Toadette was being watched by Dry Bowser. With him hiding behind a mushroom house.

"Wait for it..." Dry Bowser precised "NOW!" as he jumped out of his hiding place and in front of Toadette.

"Dry Bowser!" Toadette shrieked in surprise "How'd you find me? I though I lost you back at where I was hiding!"

"Well, unfortunately for you..." Dry Bowser said as he cornered Toadette "You've thought wrong! Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide!"

Toadette screamed as she tried to run past Dry Bowser. Only to get grabbed by him.

"I knew you were gonna do that!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he held Toadette in his left skeletal arm "I've got you now, Toadette!"

Dry Bowser took some snow and shoved it in Toadette's face. She managed to slip out of Dry Bowser's grip to make a run for it. Once again, trying to avoid Dry Bowser's snow wrath.


	3. Tickled in the snow

Toadette is now hiding behind a tree. She was hiding from Dry Bowser because of what happened when he caught her last time.

"Oh gosh..." Toadette mumbled "I need to be a bit more careful!" But just as soon as she heard Dry Bowser coming, Toadette needed to strike back. Toadette built another snowball and planned to sneak an attack on him.

"This kid is just not trying." Dry Bowser mumbled to himself.

However, Toadette heard it. NOW she has a good reason to hit Dry Bowser. She snuck right behind Dry Bowser and... BAM! She hit Dry Bowser with another snowball, reducing him to a pile of bones. Toadette started laughing at his misfortune. Dry Bowser reformed himself and glared at Toadette.  
"Oh, you think it's so funny. Do you?" Dry Bowser asked as he towered over Toadette. "Then, what about THIS?" Dry Bowser attempted to grab Toadette, but she was too fast. She screamed as she ran away. Dry Bowser gave a chase to her. Then, Toadette ran into...

"Dry Bowser?!" Toadette shreiked "How did you...?"

"Crazy fanfic twists..." Dry Bowser said as he shook his head "Now you're gonna get it!" Toadette closed her eyes as she expected the worst to happen. Instead, she starts to feel a tickly sensation all over her. She starts laughing her head off

"AHAHAHAHAHA! DRY BOWSER! CUT IT OUT!" Toadette pleaded as she squirmed under the touch.

"No. In fact, it's actually fun to tickle you!" Dry Bowser said as he nods his head.

"IT'S NOHOHOHOT FUN FOR MEHEHE! PLEASE STOP!" Toadette pleaded again.

Dry Bowser just shook his head as he continued tickling Toadette.

"DRY BOWSER! CUT IT OUHOHOHOT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Toadette pleaded AGAIN.

"You can't handle this already? I just started! You must be very ticklish!" Dry Bowser said.

"YES! NOW LET ME GOHOHO!" Toadette pleaded.

"I wouldn't be talking that way if I were you" Dry Bowser chuckled as he wagged his left skeletal index finger "Just for that, you'll be getting alot of raspberries!"

"NOHOHO! NOT THAHAHAT! PLEASE, DRY BOWSER!" Toadette pleaded even more.

"Too late!" Dry Bowser chuckled as he lowered his skeletal lips onto Toadette's (now bare) tummy and blew hard. Toadette was SQUIRMING now!

"NOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHESE! IT TICKLES TOO MUCH!" Toadette begged. Dry Bowser ignored her plea and kept blowing onto Toadette's ticklish tummy. 


	4. SBW I (Snow Ball War I)

Toadette was running and giggling because of the tingling on her tummy that happened on chapter 3.

"Man, Dry Bowser's totally winning!" Toadette groaned as she tried to find a hiding spot. "Wait! Why find a hiding spot when I can build one?" Toadette got to work on her snow fort. 10 minutes later, Dry Bowser started looking for her. He noticed the snow fort as he walked to it , smirking.

"You just make this too easy, Toadette..." Dry Bowser chuckled "Show yourself!"

Toadette popped out of her fort "HA! You just stepped in enemy territory!" Toadette announced "I will now accept your unoficial surre-" BAM! Toadette had a snowball to the face ss she fell on herbback "-der..." Toadette groaned as Dry Bowser laughed at her misfortune.

"So, that's how he wants it to go down..." Toadette smirkes as she pulled out a snowball bazooka and started shooting Dry Bowser. After about two minutes of the snowball attack, Toadette stood victorious "Score one for the girls back home!" She cheered as shw threw her fists in the air. Toadette decided to relocate her hiding spot.

Dry Bowser reassembled as he watched Toadette run "If she thinks she's gonna win, she's got another thing coming! You hear me Toadette?! I'll find you and win this war!" Dry Bowser swore as he shook his right fist in the air.


	5. SBWII (Snow Ball War II)

Dry Bowser was looking for Toadette, until he crossed upon a large fort. It was even larger than chapter 4's snow fort. He knew that this had to be the work of Toadette. Dry Bowser used his blue fire breath to melt the fort, revealing Toadette.  
"Hey, you used your fire breath!" Toadette exclaimed "That's not fair!"

"All is fair and woven war in this snowball fight, Toadette." Dry Bowser said as he took out his snowball bazooka "Or, in this case, this snowball war!"

"W-wait a minute!" Toadette trembled as she had her hand in front of her for her own defense "You would't shoot someone who is unarmed, would you?" as she made a puppy dog face. Dry Bowser thought about it for a bit and...  
"You feeling lucky?" Dry Bowser smirked as he aimed his snowball bazooka at Toadette. She screamed as she ran off, with Dry Bowser hot on her heels. Toadette eventually ran into an alley as she gulped, knowing she was in a dead end. She gasped in horror to see Dry Bowser standing before her.

"Oh, no!" Toadette gulped "Please don't do it!"

"So, any last requests?" Dry Bowser asked as he readied his weapon.

"Could you put down the gun?" Toadette hoped "And just leave me be, please?"

"No!" Dry Bowser smirked before he fired many snowballs at Toadette, yelping each time she got hit. She ended up being under a pile of snow from the asult she had. Dry Bowser laughed as he walked away, leaving Toadette under the snow. Toadette was so mad, she made the pile of snow melt off of her.

"Okay, no more 'Miss Nice Toadette'!" Toadette said as she got up "If Dry Bowser wants a snowball war, I'll give him one!" she got up as she decided to take out her snowball bazooka (Toadette didn't know that she had her snowball bazooka in her pocket with her the whole chapter?!) and decided to fire at him again. Toadette aimed carefully... and... BAM! BAM! BAM! She shot Dry Bowser again, reducing him into a pile of bones.

"Damn it, Toadette!" Dry Bowser swore as he reformed himself "I thought I left you in the snow! Now that's just unfair!"

"In the words from Dry Bowser, 'All is fair and woven war in this snowball fight, Toadette. Or, in this case, this snowball war!'!" Toadette smirked.

"Okay, but I won't take it easy on you." Dry Bowser warned "So, prepare yourself!"

"Bring it on!" Toadette cried. Thus, just beginning of an epic snowball war.


End file.
